A Stormie Story
by EllieEpicJellie
Summary: There is a girl  Stormie  who lives on an island of the coast of Western Australia. all the other teens there have abilities but she doesn't. anyway there is a new guy and she discovers the truth of who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A meeting most unexpected

Stormie

I was on the beach thinking about my parents, wondering who and where they were. Also why had they named me Stormie Elizabeth Weaver? Really, who gives their child a name like Stormie and then a middle name as unoriginal as Elizabeth? Also why I was even here at the island because everyone here had an ability like my best friend Seb (we are so close, we even have the same birthday!) who could read minds and all the other kids on the island could do something special too. I couldn't, the teachers asked me every day if anything was different like they expected me to grow wings over night or suddenly understand fish. They have been asking me that question every day for twelve years and every single time I have said no; except once when I tried sarcasm and said yes but everyone thought I was serious and were way too excited, so I never did it again. There was a prophecy about us, all the people with abilities, but the commander of the base refused to tell us exactly what it said. So no one really knows, though there are rumours.

I was still sitting there, thinking about those things and life in general half an hour later, as the sun finally rose. The beach was always my favourite spot when I woke up before everyone else; which was practically every day. It was so calm and peaceful. The clear water was beautiful at sunrise, when the pink and orange light from the rising sun reflected off the water. I also found the sound of the crashing waves soothing, and the sand between my toes comfortable.

Then I heard a familiar sound coming from the west. I looked up to the sky to locate the chopper coming in. Stormie wondered, _what was it doing here? __It usually only comes on Mondays to deliver the supplies._ Since it was a Thursday, it had no usual business there, which meant that something was happening, and nothing _ever_ happened on the island. _This is a chance to finally know something before Se_b! I thought gleefully. _He's probably still asleep._ I walked to the landing pad, which was where the helicopter was going to land since there was no other suitable area around. I got there before the chopper landed and had to wait before I felt the air begin to be whipped up around me and the trees began to sway and leaves rained down around me, twirling through the air in green-brown blurs. I could already feel my long untied hair knotting as it whipping around my face and getting in my eyes so I could barely see. Just as the wind was becoming unbearable the chopper touched down and the winds slowed.

The door the cock pit opened and Brock Hampton the base Commander got out followed by a young man with dark hair that covered his face so that I could barely make out any of his features. Brock's eyes looked around the landing pad a saw me standing there then started walking purposely towards me and the boy followed.

"Stormie good morning, it's good you're here. This is Dean" he said gesturing to the boy behind him "he is a new student here and I would like you to show him around"

"Hey" Dean said hand out stretched. Now that he was closer I could make out more of his features. He had calm grey eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes and his hair was black and fine. His nose was straight and not too long and his mouth perfectly shaped to induce indecent thoughts. Said lips were just curling into the most gorgeous lopsided half smile when I realised that his out stretched hand was in fact still out stretched and waiting for me to stop being so stupid and actually talk.

"Hi, welcome to the Island" I smiled and shook his hand which as warm and firm and just a little sweaty.

With a smile Commander Hampton made ready to leave and said "okay I have business to attend to you two get to know each other" he turned a started to leave before turning back " and Stormie, Dean is in room 15."

"Have you got everything" I say doubtfully eyeing his small backpack.

"Nope but the commander told me the rest would be delivered to my room."

"Do you want me to show you to your room then?" I ask sneaking a peak sideways to look at him. He was still half smiling and he looked amuse when he said

"maybe later, what else is there to be shown?" he says looking down at me then quickly before I even realize what was happening his hand darts out and tucks my hair behind my ear and I probably could have handled that had he not been so completely gorgeous and but what made me go scarlet was that he let his finger skim my shoulder slowly emphasizing his touch with an amused smile and the calm and confident way he looked into my eyes.

I was practically drooling on him by the time I and gave myself a mental slap and shook his hand off my shoulder. Right then and there I mentally resolved myself to not be affected by him like this again. I blush a lot it is something I have never quite been able to control but I was usually fairly good with words not a tongue twisted brainless bimbo like I was now.

I looked away untucking the piece of hair and hiding my face in the thick long blonde waves of my hair hoping that he couldn't see my face "well the facilities here consist of the office, the school, the beach, pool, games rooms and the library." I say trying to sound calm and cool though I don't think I did very well.

"Lead the way then" he instructed his low timbered voice sending shivers down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Expectations

Dean

She wasn't what I thought she would be like, not at all. I thought to myself once I was alone in my room Stormie had just left after showing me around the island. I had seen pictures of her I had already known she was pretty with her long wave blonde hair and vibrant green eyes, her small petite frame and adorably cute features suggested that she needed protection. But after meeting her I knew this was not true her presence was astounding it was in the way she carried herself, though she had been quite shy and even blushed when I'd flirted with her. I hadn't expected to meet her so soon, hadn't expected her to be so quiet or strong. I guess I'd just have to see what came next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wish I was invisible

Stormie

Quickly walking to the other dorm where the girls rooms were, I entered my suite. Looked around the familiar messy room with its double bed with it blue and green spotty doona and made my way to the white sticker covered desk in the corner and sat down on my fluffy desk chair.

All I could think was wow. Dean was wow for many reasons first of all his appearance and then the way they had talked comfortably even after I made a fool of myself at least twice. But the main reason was that he has been the first new kid since Stormie's own arrival when I was 4 though I couldn't remember much before that. In the twelve years I had been here I had not seen a single new face unless you counted the Chopper pilots which changed rather frequently.

I couldn't wait to tell Seb and the others. Though Seb would know before I told him because of his ability to read minds though I would try to shield my mind to stop him from finding out what I thought of his physical appearance Seb defiantly didn't need to know that.

I glanced at my clock.

"Crap" I voiced allowed it was all ready 7.30 and my classes started in an hour.

I got up from my desk and hopped in the shower to get ready for classes.

An hour later I sat in my seat next to Sebastian my best friend was a mind reader but he could also send thoughts into the minds of other people. I was communicating silently with him though not allowing him to see anything I didn't want him to. I as all the people on the island knew how to shield my mind but Stormie was the best at communicating with Seb without words which was just one of the reasons they were best friends.

_He was really tall and had black hair. He seemed nice enough. _I mind said to Seb.

_Sure, sure. You think everyone is nice though so that doesn't prove anything. _He said back

I glared at him _I do not. And any way is it so bad to like everyone._

_Not really but you trust so easily and that just dangerous. _

I would have had a comeback for that except that Dean walked in then and took the seat in front of me. Whisper filled the class room mainly from the girls but the guys took interest in the new student too. I hear Skye whisper to Mikaela that the new guy is super-hot. This of course is the understatement of the year.

And I turned to Seb with a look that said see nice and normal and well I said it to his mind just in case I was being too subtle for him.

When I turned to the front Dean was looking back at me with his grey eyes and when he noticed my attention was now on him he said "hey, what class do we have now? You didn't mention it before."

I smiled at his question this might be a bit of a shocker I though "we have Advanced Mind Defence now and unusual ability training next"

I smirked expecting a shocked reaction that teenagers were learning this in school. Dean though just smiled calm as ever which I though was odd until I realized that they must have told him before he came and of coze he had some weird inhumane power that I didn't know about. Everyone was on the island for the one reason they have an ability. Well except me though I'm meant to develop one eventually.

"Cool" he smirked as if knowing my train of thought and turned back to the front where Mr Brinker was now standing. He called Dean up to the front were he introduced him as Dean Dalen. Awesome now I knew his last name meaning I knew something about him. After the introduction he sauntered back to his seat.

Mr Brinker then called Seb to the front as he always did at the start of Advanced MD and got him to check the mind shielding of the students around him as practice for him and everyone at mental strength nodded at everyone except Valerie at whom he winked.

Then came the as always mind numbingly boring and useless theories of mind defence. On which Mr Brinker lectured us for the next 45 minutes.

I zoned out I didn't care how my mind worked, I knew how to shield myself. I didn't know this because of the theories we had learnt about it was more about feeling and control than it was about knowledge.

Mr Brinker dismissed us at exactly 9.30 he was practically OCD about his routines. Leaving the dull teacher in his boring class room I walk with Seb to the gymnasium where we had unusual Ability training; this was always my least favourite class being the only student without an ability. Not today thought I was curious as to what Dean's ability was. Our gym was a large spacious room covered with soft blue mats it had some actual gym equipment in the corner but we just used the rooms space generally. The walls were a crimson colour that was supposed to get us fired up or something, it was an awful colour; I could never feel very calm in this room.

Miss Myers was already waiting when we came in. She directed us to sit in a circle around her I sat down beside Seb who was sitting next to Valerie. Someone sat next to I glance left long enough to see black hair and grey eyes, it was Dean. I sigh at least I will be able to see when he uses his ability. I glance left again but he is no longer there I look around the room he not in it. Everyone is now seated no one sat in the spot where Dean was but no one seems to care. At this point I am seriously confused.

I soon forget this when Miss Myers asks me if I have develop anything that might be an ability yet

"No" I answer simply, I have been asked this question since the day I arrived twelve years ago and the answer has always been the same.

"We are lucky to have a new student with us today though I'm sure you already know that" Miss says

I glance left again astounded to see Dean sitting next to me like he had always been there.

"Where were you?" I hiss at him everyone has broken out chatting again so no one hears.

"Here" he says arching one eye brow slightly.

"No you weren't I looked everywhere and you defiantly weren't there"

"I know you did" he smiles at me.

I turn away he is obviously not going to tell me the truth so why bother. Miss shushes us and we begin class. We all show miss our improvements in our abilities. We went round the circle and when it got to Dean Miss asked what his ability was.

"I'll show you" he winked at me then disappeared before the eyes of our entire class. Whisper broke out but I just stared dumbfounded at the place he had been. I reached out my hand to where he had been and my hand came into contact with warm, smooth skin.

"Dean?" I question.

"Yes" he say while materializing out of thin air, my hand is on his cheek. He is looking at me curiously and I drop my hand quickly.

"You can turn invisible?"

The whole class is now staring at him but he is calm and collected as usual showing no emotion. He nodded his agreement to the question.

"Okay class" miss interrupted the classes whispering "Continue on Schuyler what is new with your Duplication?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: AceOfFaith this is for you thanks for reviewing (: I didn't think anyone was reading. To answer your question this doesn't actually relate to gathering blue I just didn't know where to put it because I was new :/**_

Chapter 4

Stormie

Walking out of Unusual Ability Training I went down to the cove. This is my favourite quiet place during the days when most other people go down to the beach. I never really felt that I fit in with any of the others maybe it was because I didn't have an ability maybe I'm just an awkward person. It never made me feel bad but I like to spend time alone so that's why I have my cove.

I sat on my ledge overlooking the wide expanse of crystal Turquois Ocean and surveyed the clear blue skies. Letting my feet dangle and swing, I let my hair out the pony tail and it fell in soft loose waves to my waist. I relax and soak in the sunshine. Listen to the bird and insects go about the daily business around me.

Then I hear "saved your life" just as I was almost pushed off the ledge and grabbed around the waist and pulled back into a solid body. I screamed. Loudly.

"OH-MY-GOD" I yell whilst hyperventilating; looking around I couldn't see anyone but the arms were still around my waist "DEAN!"

He appeared laughing and released his hold on me. He ever calm façade had a crack, his face light up with a smile and I mean a whole smile. It was beautiful.

"If you don't like heights why sit on the edge?" he asked

"I'm not afraid of heights but I am afraid of falling of them, which by the way is a totally rational fear."

"Yeah, sure but I wouldn't let you fall"

"Whatever" I don't know how to answer that "how did you even know I was here. I never showed it to you?"

"Well I kind of followed you while invisible" he bowed his head and shrugged his shoulders I would have thought he was ashamed except I saw the smile he was trying to hiding behind his shaggy hair.

Settling beside me on the ledge he threw me one of his lopsided smiles "why aren't you at the beach with everyone else?" he asks.

"I like the calm and quiet and I don't really fit in with them anyway so I come here" I say quietly

"I like it here, it is beautiful" he looks around and then back to me.

"Where were you before you came here?"

"I lived in San Francisco. How about you?"

"I came here when I was 4 and I don't really remember much." shrugging I want to know more about him but

"Wow so you have been here most of your life" he stated "how old are you now then?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how old you are first." I raise my eye brows

"Seventeen, you?" he immediately answers.

"Sixteen"

"Do you ever think about leaving?"

"Sometimes, but I don't know where I would go or what I would do."

I looked away from him and my gaze found the face of my watch, 12 0' clocks I had be here an hour and a half and we were going to be late.

"Crap, crap, crap. We are going to be late!"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes they are really slack with everything else but for some reason we have to be on time or they get all upset and rant about being prompted it is really embarrassing."

"Come on I have an Idea" I hope he has a good idea coz I hate being late everyone stairs at you. It would be especially embarrassing with him because well people would probably come to the wrong conclusions. They always do.

And with that he turned and began walking, he was so tall and his legs so long that I had to run to keep up with his pace.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I say doubtfully since I never showed him how to get to self-defence training, I had assumed someone else would show him.

"Nope" he stopped "lead the way and tell me when we get close"

I keep walking in the direction of the beautiful little clearing in the forest in which we do our self-defence training. When we got close I said "okay what now?" time for his oh so amazing idea.

"I'll make us invisible and it isn't too far into the lesson just act casual and like we were there all along" he smiles I had completely forgotten he had powers, and I mean you may think how could I do that, but I did so oh well. And any way isn't just him he can make invisible?

"You can make me invisible too? How?" I was still rather incredulous.

"Through physical contact, hold my hand."

He reached over and took my hand and I instantly felt a tingly sensation all over my body. He started walking so I assumed we were invisible though I could still see Dean. Luckily the teachers here didn't mark us of there were just too few of us. So I just had to hope we went unmissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean

I gripped her small hand in mine and concentrated, feeling the tingly sensation wrap around our bodies then I start walking in the direction she had indicted before. 500 meters down a rough little path in the forest surrounded by tall trees and thick undergrowth. Then we stepped into a brightly lit clearing, it was beautiful and the ground look cushiony; the other students were standing in a semi-circle facing a young, athletic looking woman with thin mousy brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Moving Stormie in between a tall blond boy I thought was called Sebastian and Sawyer who had white blonde hair. I let her go and she appeared to everyone else though luckily none noticed her sudden appearance even Sebastian and Sawyer. Then quickly crossing to the other side of the circle I stood next to Indigo and some other girl whose name I couldn't remember then stopped being invisible most people were focused on the teacher at the front and didn't realize I wasn't there before but the teachers gaze flicked to me and gave me a looked that told me someone had noted my arrival.

We weren't even late the teacher hadn't even started talking. I looked across to Stormie and caught her attention, her clear green eyes meeting mine and I raised my eyebrows hoping she understood. This was all working out so far I think she was starting to trust me and I needed her so she would believe me when I told her what I had to. I hope she will understand because if she doesn't I am so screwed.

_**A/N: not much but still tell me what you think? (:  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stormie

"Okay class pair up"

Seb cast a guilty glance at me but Valerie was already tugging on his hand and he turned to partner with her. This was my favourite class because it is physical and it's not about having an ability. The only thing I didn't like was partnering up because there is an unequal amount of students and since Seb and Valerie started going out they were always partnered so I generally ended up with the teacher with was okay because I was much better than when I was before I had learnt a lot from Jessie (she insisted we call her by her first name). I was already heading towards her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Surprised I turned around in a flash to see grinning Dean.

"Did I scare you?" then without waiting for me to reply he asked "do you want to be partners?" he asked

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikaela glaring at me and Schuyler looked disappointed. I had totally forgotten that with Dean here there was even number of people now.

"Sure" I say. It will be a good change, and maybe I can show him how kick butt I am.

We walked over to a clear area and faced each other. By now everyone was in their normal pairs; Seb & Val, Schuyler & Mikaela, Zane & Indigo and Asher & Sawyer.

"Good, now knock your opponent to the ground. Remember not to seriously injure them though." Jessie orders. I look Dean over assessing him. He is more muscular than I had originally though, I had seen his height not the strength and power in his muscles. This was not good how was I meant to get him on the ground? Then I came up with the answer. During the time I was assessing hi he was assessing me too. Some of the other pairs were already getting into it.

Smiling sweetly, I started to advance then I darted my hand out aiming at his sternum with the heel of my hand. He dodged and I went back my hands defending my body and face. I was quick but he was quicker. I could lay a hand on him every move I made he avoided. Then he started to attack back and t took at my focus to block. I was at a disadvantage and I knew this, he was stronger and fitter. I had to do something and all I could think was surprise. Next time he came at me I was ready and ducked then put all my weight into a jumping into his knees digging my fingers into the tendons behind the knee. He toppled down but just as I was releasing him to stopping myself from falling he grabbed my waist securely. He falls to the ground closely followed by me. I land on him.

"I think you won" he says softly still holding my waist lightly.

"Me too" I whisper breathlessly, and then suddenly he is shaking. It took me a few second to realize he was laughing and then I was laughing too. His laugh was rough and joyous.

Then he rolled making him on top and pinning me down by my shoulder with his hands. His face is really close when he says "does this mean I win"

"No I already won, you can't just do that."

"Why not?" pulling an exaggeratedly perplexed face.

"It's not fair"

"Life's not fair" of course he would pull that one on me.

Well then "whatever".

_Is he harassing you? Are you okay? _Seb interrupted the moment just on time. I realized just how close Dean and I were.

Punching his shoulder "get off, your squishing me" I say embarrassed now and blushing, an awful deep red colouring my cheeks.

He complies and gets up offering me a hand but I'm already standing.

_I'm fine. _I 'say' glaring at Seb even though I'm thankful.

I turn back to Dean "ready to be beaten again"

And it all begins again. By the end of class he has beaten me 4 times I have won only 2 including the first one. He is a lot bigger and I have only so many great ideas. I am sweaty and stinky by the time we finish but he still smell awesome like sea salt and sweet green apples, I don't know how he does it even the other guys are smelling horrid. I need to have a shower or maybe just a swim. Which I can because today's classes are finished we have no use for other subject such as Maths and English so we haven't been learning them since I was 10. They decided we only needed basic education.

When miss dismisses us I say a farewell to Dean and walk quickly to my room. Once there I change into my swimmers and run the short distance to the beach I am the first there. I run to the water and preform a (excellent, if I may say so myself) shallow dive to avoid the sandy bottom. The water is cool and clam just what I needed. I doggy paddle further out and just float on my back. The sun beats down on my exposed skin which is most of it since I'm wearing a blue and black striped bikini.

I hear yells coming from the shore and look up sighting Seb, Valerie, Schuyler, Zane and Indigo running towards the beach. Seb sees me and calls out.

"STORMIE" he yells beckoning with his hands.

I wave and freestyle back to shore and walk over to Seb and everyone else. They are standing in a loose circle and chatting

"You're getting better at self-defence Indi" I hear Zane say.

She blushes "you're going easy on me, I know It." _god, just go out already _I think. _Really, everyone sees it but them._

*cough, cough* I turn my head towards Seb "Yeah, what?"

"Hey, you've barely talked to me today. Do think you can get away that easy?"

"One can hope." I tease.

"Okay, play nice. Even though you have insulted me, come over to the dorm tonight. We're watching scary movies."

"Yeah sure, I'll be there." I smile at him and turn towards the dorms and start walking "cya later" I say waving without looking back.

On my way back to the dorm I turn up the sandy path from the beach passing Asher who smiles and says hi and Mikaela who death stares me. Mikaela is not what one would call a 'people person' though she and Schuyler were pretty close. When I get to my room I peel off my bikini, hop in the shower to wash the last of the sweat and salt off my body. Once I feel clean enough I jump out wrap a towel around myself and walk into my room surprised that it is occupied.

_**A/N: tell me what you think? (: I love hearing your opinons (:  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stormie

When I remembered I was wearing a towel I was embarrassed then glad I at least had the towel, I griped the towel harder as I looked Dean over; he is sitting on my bed his long hair damp and wearing a fresh pair of clothes his eyes roamed my body lingering near them hem of the Towel and eyeing the length of my hair. I have no patience for this right now. "Get out!" I bellow at him but he doesn't even flinch. He doesn't give any indication of leaving he just continues to calmly stare at me.

"What?" I yell again feeling uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say thank you for showing me round this morning" he grinned lopsidedly.

"Why couldn't you have told me that earlier; when I wasn't dressed in a towel perhaps? What if I came out naked, I mean seriously!" I rant at him.

Looking down he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'one can dream'. Then he looked at me "well luckily you aren't. Want to go for a walk?"

Confused by his sudden change of topic I went with it. "ummm… okay but you have to get out so I can get changed" he slowly got up and made his way to the door which I will totally have to keep locked from now on. I closed and locked the door behind him.

I put on a pair on underwear and a cutie bra then started looking through my floor-drobe for something suitable. I picked up a pair of dark blue denim short-shorts and a sky-blue flowing singlet. I tied up my hair and stepped out the door. Dean was leaning against the wall beside the door. When he saw me he stood up and told me to follow him, I did. We went out of the dorm and walked into the forest. As far as I could tell we weren't following any path.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"When will we get there?"

"Soon"

For the rest of the walk I chanted 'are we there yet?' He didn't even bother answering me but kept pushing through the thick vegetation. I have explored the island many times since I got here but I had never been to this area probably because it was so thickly protected by the plants and trees growing everywhere blocking our way or at least that's what I thought. Eventually Dean told me to shut up but that was so I could listen to the forest around us and as I did I hear the splashing and gurgle as well as a thundering crash further away.

The forest opened up and I followed Dean as he went to stand on the edge of a beautiful and spectacular waterfall. The sound was now a continuous roaring thunder and splash. Before the in the forest the sound had been muffled by the leaves. I looked over at Dean and realized he was talking I couldn't hear him and tried to tell him so but he couldn't hear me either so the smart cookie I am I grab his arm and pull him back into the forest.

The sound of the forest quiet in comparison to the sound of the falls which had faded away and I asked "what were you saying?"

"Let's go for a swim it is easy to get down I went before" he smiles.

I follow him yet again as we make our way down a steep decline beside the waterfall. I see how the water falls into a pool and then falls again into a cool deep pool at the bottom. While looking I forgot to look where I was going and tripped on a root, I fell down head-first over a steep a crashed into Deans broad back I grabbed on for dear life to stop myself falling down the rest of the slope. I managed to get a hold of his shoulders I can feel his muscles contract under the effort of staying put and not rolling down the hill with me. He grabs hold of a tree branch but it bends so we slide further down the hill I let go of him and grab another branch and I started sliding down the hill over grass and rocks which scratched me as I went. Then a heard a resounding crack, just as I reached the grassy clearing near the pool. Sore I lie there not feeling like getting up any time soon. I was peaceful until Dean landed beside me crashing into the ground.

"Ow, are you okay?" he asks getting up immediately and offering a hand but I waved it off wanting to lie there a bit longer.

"I'm fine how about you."

"I think I broke a few bones but I'll be fine" I look round but he's smiling so I guess he is joking. "Since your fine, let's swim."

That was when I realized I didn't have swimmers; I groaned I wish I had realized this at the top and avoided all this.

"I went before the waters great" he says from above me.

"It's not that is just I didn't bring my swimmers; you didn't mention anything about swimming."

"Oh well, sorry. Just go in your clothes or your undies, they are just like a bikini anyway." Before I could retort he smiles and slides his shirt over his head and throws it over onto the grass. I was staring now I had felt his shoulders on the way down and I knew he was strong from self-defence but wow he was abulous and had a light tan. He was also completely unselfconscious he just smiled and beckoned to me.

"Hurry up!" he said then walked over to a rock and dived in. he was so graceful he seemed to glide.

I decided that undies were better and I guess they were the same as a bikini. This decision didn't make me any less self-conscious and I turn away from the pool before discarding my shirt and shorts and putting them with Dean's shirt.

"Would it help if I was invisible?" he yelled

"Probably not." I replied. Then took a deep breath and turned around, walked to the pool thought I waded instead of diving. The water was the perfect temperature lapping around my waist. I couldn't see Dean and suspected he had gone invisible. About 3 paces into the pool it dropped off and got so deep I couldn't see the bottom. I was trying to guess how deep the pool was when I was push from behind and found myself falling into the deep green-blue depths of the pool; of course Dean would push me from behind. I went down holding my breath; I was so getting him back for this. Opening my eyes I could easily see through the water it was unbelievably clear. I looked to where I had fallen from and could see Dean now that he wasn't invisible. He was laughing and not looking down. Perfect.

I swam up through the water and lunged at him seizing his arm and pulled him in to the depths. Opening my eyes again he was looking at me little air bubbles billowing from his mouth and trailing up to the surface as he soundlessly laughed. Snatching my hand he pulls me to the surface, we burst through and I realize that I'm laughing too. I pull away and splash water in his face; he tries to glare at me but ends up laughing more. Then he wasn't there anymore but he was still there because I could hear him laughing. Lunged at the place his laugh was coming from, I missed and he had stopped laughing.

"Marco" I yell

"Polo" Deans voice coming from my left. I swim in that direction as fast as I can but he has moved.

"Marco"

"Polo" he sound farther away and I lung to the right where the voice came from only to crash into his warm hard body. I cling on, no way am I letting him get away this time.

"Got you!" I exclaim. He turns visible. "And that was unfair I don't have an ability."

"Life's not fair"

"Well you could try"

We spent a long time splashing diving and talking in the pool; until we noticed the time.

The light in the clearing was getting low as the sun setting and it was just starting casting long shadows that were overtaking the light. It was time to go before it got to dark and I had to go to the scary movie thing.

Reading my mind Dean said "we need to go."

Wading out of the pool I used my shirt to dry myself then put on my short and shirt. Turned to see Dean doing the same as me bug he did it with grace and precision even if he was only wiping water from his skin. We walked back to the dorms without incident, in a comfortable silence. He walked me to my room told me he'd see me later.

Before he left I asked "are you watching scary movies tonight with every one?"

"Probably, I' see you there." and with that he walked down the hall and down the stairs. I went into my room locking the door after me. I better see when the movie starts _when_ _does the movie start?_

_In half an hour; you still coming right? _Seb replied instantly.

_Yep cya soon! _It was always so easy to communicate with Seb. I smiled and started getting ready.

_**A/N: thank you to anyone reading this :D and also maybe someone could suggest a more apropriate catagory for this story? (:  
><strong>_


End file.
